Forest flames
by Spirit Of Mephiles
Summary: I run through a burning forest with bunny on my trail. We got separated from the guardians by a burning line of bushes . Now I run like Pitch has sent 500,0000, nightmares to get me but I get lead to the mountains and get stuck on a ledge. Now either the heat, smoke or the fact im stranded on a narrow ledge will kill me first so I'm praying the guardians find me before my death


This idea came to me from a video on fires and the movie Legend of the guardians: the owls of Ga'hoole when the forest is on fire during the battle and the Lion king etc.

R&R and enjoy

Constructive criticism is wanted but NO Flaming. If you do I will use is as budgie paper and let them shred it apart.

first ROTG story so I'm still trying to get the basic gist of it so might not be too descriptive but I will try my best and I might screw up Bunny's accent a bit

Jacks POV

Ok so I'm running through a burning, ablaze forest with Bunny next to me "Do you know where the guardians are?" I yell. Bunny said "No what do you plan to do about the fire?" "I don't know. If I had my staff this would be a lot easier" I see the sleigh come with a huge bucket of water and see it land on the fire behind us and put it out and I see Sandy lean out and give us a thumbs up and sit back in his seat and they fly away to get more water. I relax a bit until the flames roar up beside bunny and we have to run again until a burning log and got wedged in our path. I try to jump over but I burn my hand when I swung my hand when I jumped. I Shout to bunny "I can't get over it!" and start panicking as the fire starts catching up with us until I feel Bunny arm wrap around me and he springs over the log. "Are you alright Frostbite?" asked Bunny and I could only nod and they started running until we met an unburned path that splits and I ran down the one on the right without knowing we were separated until huge burning log fell in the center of our split paths "Bunny!" I yelled and listened until I heard " 'm fine Frostbite!" and so with that I kept running until I reached the mountains and ran/climbed up until the cliff part I was standing on broke so I went plummeting down until my back hit something solid. I had hit a narrow crumbling ledge but when I got up and tried to take a step and the ledge crumbled a bit but there was still room to stand but it kept crumbling slightly with every movement so I needed to get out fast . But the guardians were nowhere in sight and the ledge was near broken so I pondered what to do next. Could I risk just jumping off? Bad Idea. right so what can I do? Wait until the guardians come back? The smoke was really getting to my and I started feeling dizzy and my vision was going black at the edges and I felt the ledge break and I fell down to my almost certain doom

...

...

...

Back with North and Narrator POV

North lashed the reins and the reindeer pulling the sleigh accelerated slightly. Sandy was making some images to tooth who was sitting beside him. a snowflake and a fire and the snowflake melting. "Your worried about him dying? Or melting?" Sandy shrugged as if to say 'either'."Don't worry. I'm sure he is safe." North suddenly said "there's Bunny! lets go!"

So they flew down to Bunny who had outrun the fire but it was catching up to him

"Hey Bunny! Where's Jack?" asked North "I have no Idea. We got separated by the fire but the path he went down leads to the mountains" Sandy sand-wrote 'what are we standing around here? Lets go over to the mountains! and quick!

sorry if it doesn't make much sense as I am happy to explain

what happened before the stories events is The guardians were exploring something related to Pitch that was a false alarm and North, Tooth ran to the sleigh(Sandy hesitated which later is actually a good thing) but Jack and Bunny were investigating a nightmare running loose through the forest when they notice the forest got lit on fire and saw Pitch with a torch evilly smirking when he disappeared into the smoke. Jack, out of shock dropped his staff in a bush and couldn't find it due to smoke and Sandy picked it up when he was going to the sleigh and kept it with him but they couldn't find Jack and Bunny and that's where we start at the beginning in Jacks POV

Sorry I replace but the previous version wasn't good enough in my opinion so sorry but I promise I will try to make it good for you to read and thanks to all the viewers to the old copy I really appreciate that

'Till next time;)


End file.
